A Dragon and the Star
by Mizu Marvell
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been best friends since Natsu brought her to Fairy Tail. But what if they have something more. Everyone thinks Natsu is a dense person, but what if it's an act. Does Lucy have feeling for her dense dragon. Read to find out! (I'm sorry if the summary sucks. This is my first fanfiction, so reviews and critiques will help a lot. Thanks!) Rated T for mild language.
1. Only Friends?

**Hey everyone! Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so please don't get mad at me if it's awful. Just so you know, this is a NaLu, so don't read if you don't like this matchup. Well... Enjoy.  
_**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Hey! Stop destroying everything! I actually need this money so I can pay my rent!" I yelled at a pink haired boy

"Calm down, Lucy. I just have to catch this last guy...there, I got him." He yelled down at me.

"Now look, you destroyed half the town, Natsu. And we'll have to pay for the damage with our reward..." I whined. I'll never be able to pay for my rent at this rate."

"Don't worry, we can just take another job," he said as Happy put him on the ground. He sent me his signature grin, the one I cannot resist. The one and only reason I followed this man to Fairy Tail. The same reason I fell in love with this dense idiot in the first place.

"You're right. Let's go home, I'm tired." Natsu's face turned green.

"Can we just walk home. I really can't stand going on the train again."

"I am not walking forty miles back to the guild. We are taking the train whether you like it or not." I said with a face of horror.

Five minutes later, we were on the train heading back to the guild. I had Natsu's head in my lap, running my fingers through his hair while looking out the window. Natsu had just fallen asleep when I heard some giggling from the seat in front of me.

"You liiiiiike each other." It was Happy making his usual comment on when something like this occurs. That cat is lucky this dragon was on my lap, because if he wasn't, that cat would have one less life. Instead I gave him my best "if you don't shut up I will kill you," looks. He shut up after that.

'Well, I might as well go to sleep. We have another hour until we get Magnolia.'

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

After I knew for sure Lucy was asleep, moved my head so that it was resting in the crook of her neck.

'She smells like strawberries and vanilla.' I thought to myself.

Everyone thinks that I am too dense to realize how much this girl loves me, but they are only partly correct. I have to admit that at first, I had no idea this girl had fallen in love with me, hell, I didn't even know I had fallen in love with her until I caught her during the battle with Fantom Lord. She jumped down a tower on the slight chance that I would have been there in time to catch her. After I had caught her, she had started crying, that was when I finally realized I loved this women unconditionally. I knew at that very moment, we were meant for each other. That she would one day become my mate. I can never love anyone else. But, for now I will keep pretending to be dense, until just the right moment...

**Well, there you have it. It's short, but that is because I need some opinions, and a few ideas. Like I said, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me if it sucks. Please review if you like it. Tell me what I can do to make it better. **


	2. Surprises and Secrets

**A/N: you so much! Anyways, there are a few things you may want to know: 1) Each chapter will take two or three days to be posted. 2) I still have to go to school, do my homework and chores, and be in bed by nine. (Yes I still have a bedtime.) and 3) I'm only in 7th grade, so I'm sorry if my story is not up to your expectations. Anyways, on with the story.  
_**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Something was tickling my neck. It was annoying, but at the same time the warmth coming from it was soothing. It reminded me of my dragon.

_'Wait, did I just say __**my**__ dragon?'_ I thought to myself. The thing that was tickling my neck was getting really bothersome, so I decided to find out what it was and get rid of it. What I did not expect to find was that the thing tickling me was coming from a certain pink haired dragon slayer. The one that had previously been laying in my lap.

"Holy crap! You scared me Natsu!" I yelled from the surprise. _'And to try and hide my blush from him.' _I thought.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Her reaction was so cute. I love surprising her. That is unless I get her "Lucy Kick." Man those things hurt. On the outside, I was pretending like I just woke up, but I was smirking in my head. Her whole face was almost completely red.

_'She's so cute when she makes that face.' _I thought. That's when I felt the bump on my head. _'I can't believe she through me into the window, and when did she get so strong?'_

To continue pretending like I just woke up, I asked, "Huh? Are we home yet?"

The red in her face went away a little. "We have about one more minute."

My face turned green, "I don't think I'll make it." I said, my motion sickness coming back.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

That man is lucky that I love him, if it had been anyone else I would have made them sit in a different seat. Not only that, that little blue cat was lucky to still have nine lives. He wouldn't stop saying, "You liiiiiiiike each other." It was true, but embarrassing.

"Hey, are you okay Luce? You seem kinda mad or somethin'. Did I do something to make you mad?" Natsu asked me.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," I replied. _'I just wish you would love me back.'_ I thought in my head. "I'm gonna go home and wash up, I feel gross." With that, I headed home.

When I walked into my apartment, I decided I would write a letter to my mother. I sat down at the desk and grabbed a clean sheet of paper.

_Dear mom,_

_I miss you sooooo much. I wish you were still here with me. Anyways, me and Natsu, the pink haired boy I always talk about, went on another mission today. Like always he destroyed half the town. How on earth did I fall in love with this dunce. I know he's smart, and he's always the optimistic person in the team, I wish be would just use his brain, maybe then I could earn enough money for rent. Oh! I almost forgot, my birthday is in two days. I haven't told anyone when my birthday is yet though, I still can't celebrate it. It just brings up too many sad memories. I know if you were here you would tell me that I shouldn't think like that, and that I should enjoy my birthday with my friends and family, but I'm just not ready, maybe in a couple years._

_Love, Your Daughter,  
Lucy Heartfillia_

There, now she could relax with a nice bath. After that, she'll go visit everyone at the guild.

Natsu's P.O.V.

_'Why isn't she here yet?!'_ I thought to myself. _'What if she was kidnapped, or something worse. I should go check on her...'_

"Are you okay Natsu?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Mirajane. She had always been able to detect when I was distressed, so I wasn't surprised to see her there.

"Naw, I'm fine. Just thinking." There was a gasp heard throughout the guild. Someone walked up behind me. _'Finally.'_ I thought.

"Since when do you think about anything?"

"Hey, I have a brain you know. I'm not dumb, Luce." She was finally here, what took her so long. Then I noticed how her scent had gotten stronger. _'Ohhhh,' _I thought, _'So she was taking a bath.'_

"I could prove that wrong." I hate this voice.

"Oh yeah, ice princess, how?!" I yelled at Gray, getting in his face.

"You want to go, flame brain?!" He yelled right back.

"Bring it on, icy brains."

"At least I have a brain, you flaming idiot!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!"

The guild froze. No one moved, no one spoke. That is, except Mira.

"How was your mission, were you successful?" She asked the mighty Erza.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking."

"Hey Erza, how are you?" Lucy asked.

"Very good, thanks. How about your mission, how did it go?"

"GRE..." I started, but then I saw Lucy sweatdrop.

"Natsu destroyed half the town again, and we had to pay for with the reward money. Now I don't have enough for rent. I'm doomed, and rent is due in two days." Lucy whined. But there was something behind that whine, something like a secret. Especially when she said, _'in two days._' Hummmm, something was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**So how did you like it? Was it satisfying? I'll have the next chapter up in a few days, but I need a few ideas, as well as reviews. Should I keep going, do you like it enough, or should I give it up? Please, REVEIW! And thanks to all those who are following, favoriting, or reviewing my story!**


	3. Smarts, or No?

**I am so sorry everyone! I forgot to post a new chapter because of the holidays, I am really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. It is already January first, that dreaded day, my birthday. I think I'll stay home today, stay away from the guild just in case. Yeah, that'll work. Might as well go get in the shower and go for a walk, maybe I'll go shopping.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_**Two days earlier:**_

_Lucy was acting strange just know. I think she's hiding something, I'll try and figure it out. Maybe she'll have something at home that I can learn something from. I'll look later._

_**The next day:**_

_I went in through the window, as I usually do. making sure no one was home, I started looking around for some clue alas to what Lucy was hiding from the guild. Hiding from me, her best friend._

_After searching her whole house, and finding nothing, I went to her desk. I searched for a paper, calendar, diary, anything that might give me a clue. After a minute, I found her calendar,I looked through the pages to see if she had anything marked there. All it said was, __**"rent due today,"**__ marked on January first._

_**'That's tomorrow,' **__I thought. __**'I wonder if she has enough to pay her rent. She'll probably forget about it.'**_

_I leaned against her dest after I couldn't find anything else. I miscalculated how far the dest was from me and accidentally knocked something off from the shelf on her desk. It was some sort of chest. When I oped it, it was full of unsent letters, all addressed to mother._

_**'I forgot this was here. I feel really bad for her, not having a mother, and her father always ignored her and bossed her around. I was lucky enough to find Igneel.'**__ I thought to myself._

_I noticed one of the letters had been written more recently, so I decided to open it. The letter said:_

_**Dear mom,**_

I miss you sooooo much. I wish you were still here with me. Anyways, me and Natsu, the pink haired boy I always talk about, went on another mission today. Like always he destroyed half the town. How on earth did I fall in love with this dunce. I know he's smart, and he's always the optimistic person in the team, I wish be would just use his brain, maybe then I could earn enough money for rent. Oh! I almost forgot, my birthday is in two days. I haven't told anyone when my birthday is yet though, I still can't celebrate it. It just brings up too many sad memories. I know if you were here you would tell me that I shouldn't think like that, and that I should enjoy my birthday with my friends and family, but I'm just not ready, maybe in a couple years.

Love, Your Daughter,  
Lucy Heartfillia

_'__**Oh,'**__ I thought, '__**HER BIRTHDAYS TOMORROW!? I've got to tell everyone else'**__ That's when I heard the lock in the door. Crap, I gotta get out of here, Lucy's gonna kill me if she finds me in here. With that I left._

**Regular time:**

I burst into the guild with the news I found yesterday. I started to shout when I was interrupted.

''What the hell flame brain! You tryin' to break the door.''

I just ignored it.

"HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!'' Everyone turned towards me. "TODAY IS LUCY'S BIRTHDAY! CAN WE THROW SOMETHING TOGETHER IN ABOUT TWO HOURS!''

Everyone cheered, Mira stepped up.

"Of course we can! Who do you think we are Natsu? Go get Lucy a present, and then bring it and Lucy back here.''

"Okay, I'll be back in two hours!" Now I just have to find her a present.

**Okay, I need your guys' help. What should Natsu get Lucy for a birthday present. **

**Did you guys like the chapter? Please REVIEW! Again, I am really sorry that I took so long to update!**


	4. Authors Note

I am soooo sorry guys. I messed up. I put her birthday as January first and I meant July first. This may happen sometimes so if it does, please just point it out to me. That would be great! Thanks!


End file.
